


Blessings

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Ike's a sweetie, Lovey Dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's blessed, truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

Ike cradled the infant in his thick arms, looking down at her pink face with a smile on his face and tears in his azure eyes. He gently ran his hand over the fuzz on her head. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and was very small, as an infant should be.

He'd been in the room with his lover for the beginning of the birth, but eventually he'd been kicked out due to his questions and overall worrying. So he was overjoyed at the fact he was now able to see his significant other and daughter.

"She's absolutely perfect…" He murmured. "Just like her mother."

You chuckled weakly, "I'm not perfect, Ike."

"You're perfect for me." He replied as he sat down on the bed next to you, allowing you a look at the child you both created.

You kissed his cheek and he wrapped his right arm around you, his left being enough to hold the baby.

"What should we name her?" You whispered, watching as the infant began to fall asleep in her father's warm hold.

Ike kissed her smooth cheek and looked at you with a soft smile, "Evalina."

You kissed your love's cheek, "That's perfect. Evalina Adelaide."

"That's a beautiful name for our beautiful girl." He whispered, completely entranced by the child you'd both brought into the world.

You smiled and closed your eyes, soon falling asleep. Ike looked down at you both with a loving smile, kissing both of your foreheads.

"I have never been so blessed before in my life…" He murmured.

xXx

"Ike, why won't you marry (Name) already? I mean, it's been what, ten years? You even have a baby together!"

Ike rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hand, "The way I see it, Mist, is that it's not necessary to life. We have stayed together for a decade and are raising a child; what about rings and and a ceremony will make a difference?"

"It's a special occasion to recognize your love!"

"I think each birthday of Evalina's recognizes that." He said dryly.

Mist sighed and shook her head, "I said your love, not your libido.”

"Just pointing it out." He quipped, looking back at the map in front of him.

The younger one sighed, "Ike, how much do you love (Name)?"

"More than anything in the world…" He murmured, still looking at his map.

"Don't you think she'd like to call you her husband? I mean, she's stuck calling you her boyfriend, and that just doesn't seem right."

"Mist. I will not ask (Name) to marry me. Nothing will change between us. It's a waste of time and ultimately, money and sanity. I am content with where we are. Why can't you understand that?"

She just shook her head and left the room, going to sit with you and her two-year-old niece. You smiled at her and brushed Evalina's blue bangs out of her eyes.

"You look stressed."

"If Ike asked you to marry him, would you?"

"Of course."

"You want to call him your husband, right?"

"It'd be nice. It feels so informal calling him my boyfriend after all these years and a baby. But it's in no way required."

She nodded her head, "I see... Well, he's hell bent on keeping things as is."

"Is this what you were in there for? To have him propose?"

"Well, yes! It seems only right. A family is a married mother and father and their children!"

"We've only a single child, Mist."

"Please. Next anniversary comes around, Lady Evalina over here will have a younger brother or sister in no time."

Your cheeks flushed a deep red, "That's enough of that, Mist."

"Mama!" Evalina piped up, tapping your face with her pudgy hand.

You took her tiny hand in yours and smiled at your daughter, "Yes, darling?"

"Daddy!" She said cheerfully, pointing to her father's study.

You nodded and stood, waving a bit to your boyfriend's sister before knocking on the wooden door to the room that held said boyfriend.

"Come in." His deep voice rumbled.

You opened up the door and walked in, closing it behind you and sitting on the chair across from his desk that Mist was previously occupying.

He smiled at you both, "Hello there, my loves."

You leaned over the desk and kissed him with a smile, "Hi. Baby girl wanted to visit her Daddy."

Ike quickly rolled up the map he'd been studying and set it aside, taking the little girl from your arms and bringing her into his. He kissed his daughter's cheek and gave her a big hug, careful not to crush her with his brute strength.

She gave him a sweet kiss on his nose and giggled, her bright blue eyes matching her father's. You inwardly gushed at the cute scene, your heart swelling. You had the cutest little family in the world, you were certain.

"Outside?" Your precious toddler asked sweetly to her father, knowing she'd absolutely get her way.

Ike stood instantly, "Yes, we can go outside, my love."

He held his hand out to you and you took it gladly, smiling as he gently brought your knuckles to his lips. You left a swift peck on his cheek and he lead you all outside to enjoy the beautiful sunset.

He settled in front of the tree that had become "the spot," pulling you down next to him and letting Evalina stand on his thighs and hold his hands.

She looked down at her father and giggled, holding his hands as tight as she possibly could before leaning back to look up at the sky. He smiled at her and looked at you, that same smile on his face.

"See something you like?" You asked innocently.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to yours, "Absolutely."

You grinned at him, “Mist told me of her quest.”

Ike rolled his eyes, “I love my sister to death, but I can’t help but feel annoyed that she’d try and push that on us.”

“She’s just trying to make sure we’re happy, Ike. Can you really blame her?”

He sighed, “I suppose not, but still. I’m perfectly happy with my life now.” He pulled Evalina back up to where they were face to face and landed a swift kiss on her nose before he let her lean back the way she was.

“Well I’m glad you’re happy, because I am too.” You smiled softly.

He looked at you once more and pressed his forehead to yours, “Why wouldn’t I be happy? I’ve got two of the greatest blessings a man could ask for.”

xXx

Mist held your hand tightly as she dragged you outside.

“Mist! What’s the hurry?”

“You’ll see!”

You simply rolled your eyes and allowed the woman to drag you to the back, where your children were with their father. It was Mother’s Day, so you’d assumed he was keeping the little children off of your back, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“Mama!” Your little boy cheered.

You smiled at your son and picked him up as he ran to you. You kissed the one-and-a-half-year old’s cheek and looked over at the picnic table where your four-year-old (almost five-year-old; where did the time go?) was sitting, a big smile on her face.

“Mommy!” She cheered.

“Hi baby. Where’s Daddy?”

She giggled and pointed over to her left. Your gaze followed the direction of her finger, where Ike was standing with a soft smile on his face.

You walked over to him, Evalina quickly joining you, Mist holding her hand.

“Hey there.” You said nonchalantly.

He chuckled deeply and took Aston from your arms, handing him off to his sister and taking your hands in his larger ones.

“Ike… What’s going on?” You asked, thoroughly confused.

He kissed your knuckles, “I said I wouldn’t marry you… However, I never said I wouldn’t have a bonding ceremony.”

Your mouth fell open until you suddenly smiled, “You clever bastard.”

He swiped his thumb over your knuckles, “This isn’t a traditional ceremony, but I don’t think you’d expect that from me.”

“Absolutely not.” You said warmly.

His lips grazed your cheek, “I love you. You’ve given me the gift of not only your love, but our children as well. I’d give up everything in my possession to keep you all. Ragnell, the Greil Mercenaries, and my own life. I’m a man of few words, but I hope those words alone are enough to let you know that you are the one and only love of my life.”

As the warm tears fell down your cheeks, he wiped them away just as they started falling.

“Ike… You truly are one of a kind. I’m so incredibly lucky to have a man such as you by my side. I’d love to be bonded with you.”

He grinned and pulled out two bracelets from pocket, handing you the one you’d place on him. You glanced over at your children and Mist, who was about to cry, Aston and Evalina comforting her.

You looked back at Ike, “On three.” He said softly.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three.”

You slid on the bracelets on one another’s wrists before sharing a kiss. Mist finally broke down crying, making you and Ike laugh before taking your children from her. Aston kissed your nose and Evalina her father’s cheek.

It was a good day, for sure.

Ike kissed all of your foreheads, “The greatest blessings a man could ask for, you all are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Late Mother's Day fic, whoops.


End file.
